


Wait, I'm a Dad?

by MonarchAida



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Father, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when three new mutants show up, and there's something familiar about them to one Erik Lehnsherr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, I'm a Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted cute fluffy Cherik household family fluff. So here we gooo!

For someone who “hates” mornings, Charles Xavier always seemed bright eyed, bushy tailed and wide awake. Which Erik fully blames on Charles’s mutation. He can just push the tiredness away. Which is dumb and unfair because Erik always wakes up to him moving around their room, humming and reading or working away. And even though he also wakes up to a hot cup of coffee by his bedside, he’d rather wake up on his own accord and with his boyfriend in his bed.

 _Who even hums when they read?_ Erik thought, groggily sipping his coffee. _Cheating telepaths, that’s who. Cheating telepaths who won’t let their boyfriend sleep in._

Charles, who was currently looking over tests, rolled his eyes. “It’s ten in the morning Erik, I did let you sleep in.”

Erik took another sip of his coffee, glaring. _Cheater._

“Child,” Charles retorted.

 _Older,_ Erik reminded him.

Charles looked up from his tests. “Maybe biologically, but clearly not mentally.”

Erik just stuck his tongue out, and went back to his coffee. Charles made a ‘point made’ face and got back to work.

“It’s Sunday,” Erik pointed out, finally speaking out loud. “You should not be working. And instead be in bed. With me. Asleep.”

“Then I’d have to check these tests tonight. Which is worse; Me getting up early, or me coming into bed late?” Charles questioned, a conversation the two clearly had before.

Erik opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the doorbell rang.

“And there’s your answer,” Charles teased, as he rolled his wheelchair from his desk and started towards the door. He looked over his shoulder. “Well come on, I need your help down the stairs.”

Erik groaned, but started getting out of bed. He thought about grabbing a robe, but a t-shirt and pajama bottoms seemed enough for him. Besides, it’s his day off, he doesn’t have to look nice. “You don’t _need_ my help,” Erik muttered and started pushing Charles’s chair with his mind.

“I like your help,” Charles grinned, tipping his head backwards to look at Erik, who trailing slightly behind the wheel chair.

And there it is. The goofy grin that made getting out of bed worth it. Instead of commenting he just lifted Charles’s chair up slightly and levitated him down the stairs. Then he pushed the chair forward to the door.

Charles opened it with a charming smile. The one he gave to everyone. Not the ‘look! I’m in love!’ one he had given Erik a few moments ago.

Standing at the door was a boy and a girl, who both looked to be around thirteen years old, and another girl who looked closer to eleven.

“Hello,” Charles greeted, using his parent voice. “Is everything alright?”

Erik, who usually tends to stay way from new comers, was sitting on a chair off to the side.

“Um, yeah, we were told this was a safe place,” the older girl, who had a mix of red and brown hair, spoke.

The boy, who Erik was barely able to see, looked jumpy and was shifting from one foot to another. While the younger and green haired girl was hiding behind the redhead.

Charles, just moved out of the way and welcome them in. “My name is Charles Xavier,” he greeted as the three kids walked in.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff,” the older girl greeted. “This is my brother Pietro, and our sister, Lorna Dane,” she introduced, holding on to the hand of the girl name Lorna.

“Different last names?” Erik asked, and the three kids looked over to him.

Wanda nodded. “Lorna’s our half sister.”

“Ah,” Erik said, and looked over the three kids. A sense of familiarity washed over him, but he couldn’t quite place where it had come from.

Charles closed the door and rolled over to the kids. “So, I’m right to assume that you three are mutants?”

Wanda nodded, and brought Lorna little closer.

Charles gave a trusting and warm smile, and kept his hands in his lap. “It’s alright, Wanda. We’re all mutants here.”

“Prove it,” she challenged, clearly ready for a fight.

Charles nodded, and slowly brought his fingers to his temple. _I’m what people call a telepath._

Wanda blinked, stood a little straighter, looking over to Pietro and Lorna who all stared at Charles with amazement. Erik rolled his eyes.

“What about you three?” Charles asked, ignoring Erik.

Wanda spoke first. “I can... Manipulate,” she looked a bit uneasy. “Chaos magic.”

Charles blinked, and took a moment, before nodding and looking like he understood what she meant. Erik figured he peaked inside her mind to figure it out.

Wanda looked over to Pietro once more, who was now standing proudly. “I am the fastest person in the world,” he declared with a grin.

Wanda rolled his eyes, and Erik saw the sibling relationship. She then turned her head to Lorna who looked a little less nervous. Probably due to Charles.

“I um can manipulate metal,” she said, her voice soft but firm.

Erik blinked, and Charles’s grinned a bit more. _Charles, no, no, I don-_

“Oh how wonderful! Erik is a metal bender too!” Charles explained, clasping his hands together. “Erik! Isn’t this amazing?”

Erik blinked again and managed a smile. Granted, Charles knew it was fake but it looked mostly real. “It’s quite a coincidence,” he said. _Charles, I don’t teach kids. You know this._

 _Yes but Erik, she has your ability. If anyone can teach her, it’s you._ “Those are all fascinating mutations. And your earlier statement is correct. This a safe place for mutants of all kind. As well a school. The staff and I both teach normal school subjects and how to control powers,” Charles explained.

Wanda, still standing protectively of her siblings, smiled a bit. “So you’ll take us?”

Charles nodded. “Of course, miss Maximoff.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“They’re fitting in quite nicely,” Charles commented, peering out the window of the library and looking down at a few of the kids playing outside. It was later that afternoon and the new trio had already introduced themselves.

Wanda was talking with Kurt and Bobby. Pietro was messing around with Rogue and Remy. And Lorna was sitting off to the side, looking at flowers with Kitty.

Erik, who was sitting in a chair reading, looked up from his book. “Yes, somehow everyone in the school gets along with everyone. I don’t suppose you think there is a friendly influence, do you?”

Charles turned his gaze from the window and over to Erik. “Ha ha. You know, people are friendly to other people. Not everyone hates everyone they ever meet,” Charles teased.

“Oh I don’t hate everyone,” Erik retorted with a roll of his eyes. “I love you, don’t I?”

Charles’s easy going smile morphed into his lovesick smile that always managed to make Erik’s stomach turn. “One person doesn’t count. Name three other people who you actually like. And I mean like, not just tolerate.”

Erik closed his book, stood up and moved over to where Charles was by the window. He sat down on Charles’s lap, and wrapped his arms around Charles’s neck. Charles moved his arms so they were around Erik’s waist.

“I like Raven,” Erik began. “And Sean.”

Charles hummed. “You tolerate Sean.”

“I like him more than the other teachers,” Erik countered.

“Fine. But that’s only two other people.”

Erik thought for a moment, and started playing with Charles’s hair. It was getting long again, and stopped at the nape of his neck. “And I like Jean.”

Charles laughed. “You shouldn’t have to think so hard to name the people you like, Erik.”

“I don’t think about if I like you or not.”

“You’re not getting out of teaching Lorna.”

“Charles, I’m no-”

“Erik, I know you. I know you start acting extra loving when you want something. Or try to get out things,” Charles interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Erik frowned. “Right. Psych major,” he muttered. “Are you sure it won’t work this time?”

Charles smiled, and moved one hand from Erik’s waist and brought it to his cheek. He pulled Erik’s head forward so the two were kissing. Erik tipped his head downward to get a better angle on Charles’s face, as well as shifting carefully and slightly on his boyfriend’s lap.

Charles pulled back slightly, but the two were still touching. “I love you too, by the way.”

“I know,” Erik laughed lightly, pressing a quick kiss to Charles’s lips.

“You’re still going to teach Lorna,” Charles added, before adding another quick kiss.

Erik pulled back fully and groaned. “I lied. I hate you. You’re a terrible boyfriend. First you get me up early and now you’re making me teach.”

Charles laughed. “Yes, I know. Making you interact with people. I should be burned at the stake for suggesting such a thing.”

“Exactly.”

“I love you,” Charles repeated. “Now, if you want to me to not get to bed late, I need to go work on those tests.”

Erik sighed, but got off of Charles’s lap. “Why do you have to be a teacher here too?”

Charles shook his head. “Just to spite you.”

“I knew it.”

 

* * *

 

Erik felt that Friday could not come sooner. He was not made to be a teacher. Of course, that doesn’t mean he _hates_ teaching Lorna. Actually, he finds the he sort of enjoys it... Which Charles would tease him often about through out the week.

However, he still doesn’t like teaching itself.

“But you’re such a wonderful teacher!” Charles argued on Friday evening as the two were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner.

Erik glared. “I’m not a _teacher_ ,” he countered.

“Mentor? Instructor? Trainer? Coach? Educat-”

“Yes, Charles. I know you have a wonderful vocabulary to the point where I swear you memorized the entire dictionary. That being said. I’m not any of those. I’m just... Helping.”

Charles laughed, as he watched Erik waved a hand and started moving the metal in the kitchen supplies to clean the dishes. “Mentor.”

Erik sighed. “Fine. Maybe I’m a _mentor_.”

Charles opened his mouth to speak but shut it. “Wanda?” Charles asked, turning his head a little past Erik. Erik turned and out came the redhead, dressed in a red nightgown. Behind her was Lorna, who was ironically dressed in a green nightgown.

“Sorry. Lorna can’t sleep and I thought some milk would help,” she explained, and Lorna looked down at the ground.

“Quite alright. Is Pietro done making faces behind me?” He asked, without ever moving his head.

Erik turned his head and saw the Pietro was indeed making faces. Although now he looked shocked. “Hey! How did ya know?”

Charles laughed. “Telepath, remember?” the professor asked, turning his head in his chair to face the silver haired kid.

Pietro frowned. “I thought telepaths just read minds.”

Erik snorted, and Charles ignored him. “I suppose it depends on their level. I can also sense where minds are.”

“Oh. That’s pretty cool,” he added and ran over to Wanda and Lorna. Charles turned his head back to the three and Erik.

“Erik, can you be a dear and get the kids a glass of milk?” Charles asked, smiling.

Erik was going to retort that the kids could do it themselves, but Pietro interrupted. “I don’t like milk,” he whined.

 _Don’t say anything_ _,_ Charles warned Erik.

_I wasn’t going to... Fine._

“How about hot chocolate?” Charles suggested.

The three kids looked at each and all smiled. “Yes please,” they all said and Charles laughed.

“Erik, five cups please?” Charles asked, giving a slight puppy dog face.

“Five?” Erik asked.

Charles nodded. “One for all of us.”

Erik just shook his head, but ended up moving to start the a pot of milk and getting out packets of hot chocolate from the pantry. “I don’t see why _you_ can’t do this.”

“Because you make the best hot chocolate ever?”

The older metal bender shook his head. And the kids were watching with interest. They all had the same question on their mind, but to the surprise of both Pietro and Wanda, Lorna asked it.

“Are you two married?” she asked, moving to sit up at the counter. She took the chair near where Erik sat. Wanda and Pietro followed. Wanda sitting next to Lorna and Pietro sat by Charles.

Erik almost choked on air and Charles laughed and beamed. “Oh no. We’re just dating. But what gave it away?”

Lorna shrugged. “My foster parents acted a lot like you two.”

Erik, who was trying to fight off a blush and breathe normally, decided to turn his back on the conversation and focused on the hot chocolate. Charles however just kept his smile.

“Foster parents?” he asked cautiously.

Lorna nodded, but went quiet after that. Wanda shifted a bit and spoke up. “We’re all adopted. Pietro and I by the same people. The Maximoff's. Lorna was adopted by a new family after her birth mother and not real father uh got in... An accident.”

Lorna looked down at the counter and Erik finished the chocolate milk by this point, and was sitting by Lorna. His embarrassment died down and couldn’t help but feel bad for these kids. He’s never had a family, but at least the kids had each other.

“Not real father?” Charles asked, and Erik realized the calm environment was due to him. But he didn’t mind, the kids looked less jumpy than they had all week.

Lorna nodded. “Yeah. My mother had a... What’s it called?” she asked, looking to Wanda.

“Affair,” Wanda said a bit bluntly.

Erik had a sudden wave of guilt. He knew a woman named Dane once. But she wasn't married, or at least didn’t say. Plus that was a bit over eleven...

“And you two?” Charles, who was more interested in the kid’s stories didn’t seem to notice Erik’s confusion.

“Our birth mother left us for adoption once we were born,” Pietro muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

Wanda nodded. “The three of us have the same father, we suspect. We actually couldn’t get a name. He’s out of the system. But Pietro and I know our birth mother’s name.”

Charles nodded, and waited for one of them to continue.

“Magda,” Pietro supplied. “I think that’s how it’s pronounced.”

Erik had about a good two seconds of calm before he was suddenly hit with Wanda’s words. And then, his childhood sweetheart and first wife came flooding into his head. He hadn’t thought about Mag-

And Erik froze. All other thoughts faded out of his head and he was only left with two. He’s only had sex with three people in his life. Charles, before his accident. Magda, before she left him. And Suzanna. Dane. Suzanna Dane. Dane. Lorna Dane. She’s a metalkientic. Fuck, she has _his_ mutation. And Magda. Oh god. Wanda’s eyes. And her hair. They looked _just like Magda’s_. Then there’s Pietro. Pietro’s face structure was so similar to Erik’s when _he_ was thirteen.

_Oh fuck, oh shit, oh-_

“...Erik?” Charles called out slowly, looking a bit pale. Not as pale Erik, but a bit more pale than normal. Erik didn’t respond.

“Professor?” Lorna asked slowly, frowning.

Charles swallowed. “Um, yeah. I think... I think Erik has something he wants to share,” Charles began slowly.

Erik blinked, and was brought back to the present. “M-Magda?” Erik asked, as if maybe he imagined the whole thing.

“That’s what he said. Why? Do you know her?” Pietro asked, looking a bit impatient.

Erik nodded, though he didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Really? How?” Wanda asked, suddenly interested.

Erik swallowed. “Um. We... Er...”

“They were married,” Charles interrupted, taking a sip of his drink.

The three kids blinked. Wanda spoke up. “Wait. No. We looked at all the records, she was only married once. To our... Oh my God.”

The room was quiet. Lorna, Pietro, Wanda, and Erik all staring at each other. Charles gave a smile. And put down his cup. “I think I should leave you for to talk,” he began, his words careful and slow. “Goodnight,” he said and rolled out of the room before Erik could stop him.

Erik was now in the kitchen with Lor- No with his _kids._ Three of them. Two girls, and a boy. His throat tightened.

“That... That makes you our... Father,” Lorna said. Speaking what was on everyone’s mind.

Erik blinked. “It... It does.”

Everyone a looked a bit uneasy.

“Did you know? About us?” Wanda asked, taking back the role of protective older sister.

Erik shook his head. “Magda and I... She left after an incident,” Erik began, being a bit vague. He doesn’t remember much of it. He accidentally killed someone and she left. But the ki- his kids don’t need to know that. “And Suzanna was, er, a one time thing,” he admitted. “But I had no idea she was married.”

Lorna nodded, and the three kids shared a look. “I see,” Wanda said, still a little uneasy.

After a few more moments of silence, the kids would ask more questions. Erik answered them, mostly with ease. Only stumbling with a few. Like why he wasn’t in the system. Or why he never checked. But soon, they were talking comfortably. It was odd. Erik wasn’t sure how, or why, but he hadn’t felt this at ease since talking to Charles.

Which reminded him. He checked the time and saw it’s been an hour since Charles went to bed. “I think we should call it a night,” Erik said.

Wanda nodded, taking in notice of how sleepy Lorna looked. “Yeah,” she said and Lorna and Pietro nodded. The three kids stood up and Wanda took Lorna’s hand.

“Good night,” Wanda and Pietro said together with a slight awkward wave. Erik nodded. Lorna, however, seemed to be thinking before letting go of Wanda and rushing over to Erik. She moved her arms to give him a hug, which Erik looked a bit shocked before tentatively hugging her back.

“Good night... Dad,” she added before letting go and rushing back over to Wanda.

Erik blinked. “Good night, Lorna,” he said, his voice softer than intended. Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna disappeared from sight and Erik sat in the kitchen alone for a moment. He had kids. He had a family. _Him_. Moving in a bit of daze he took care of the cups before moving to his bedroom, and seeing if Charles was still awake.

Charles was sitting in his wheelchair by the window, staring out with extreme focus on his face. Erik felt a pang of guilt. It was one Charles’s habits he had when he tried to not hear the thoughts of other people. He would test his abilities and expand his mind far out and travel along the astral plane. Traveling around New York and as far as he can. The last time he did this was the first time Charles told Erik he loved him. Which left had Erik stunned for a good half hour, before he managed to speak and move again.

Erik walked over to where Charles was, standing behind his wheelchair, and wrapping his arms around Charles’s chest. Charles didn’t respond which meant he was further than normal. Erik sighed and buried his head into the crook of Charles’s neck.

 _Charles?_ Erik called out, a little bit louder than normal.

Charles blinked and moved a bit before he realized it was Erik’s arms around him. “Oh, sorry, was I out long?”

Erik lifted his head to rest it on Charles’s shoulder. “Just an hour, I think.”

“Mmm,” Charles hummed, turning his head slightly to press a kiss on a Erik’s cheek. “So...”

Erik laughed. “You’re a gossip, you know?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “I just found out my boyfriend is a father. Of three kids. Yes I want to gossip.”

Out loud, the thought sounded ridiculous. Had Charles been talking about anyone else, Erik would have bought it. But this was _him ._

“Can we get in bed first?” Erik asked. Charles nodded, and Erik moved so Charles could roll away from the window. Charles, with help from Erik, got changed into his pale blue silk nightwear (“Is being in a shirt and sweatpants too poor for you?” Erik mused the first night he had seen Charles in the outfit. Charles just stuck his tongue out.) and placed him on his side of the bed.

Charles pushed himself up so he was sitting up against the pillows, and waited quietly for Erik to change into his t-shirt and flannel pants. Erik crawled into bed next to Charles, who moved forward a bit so Erik could wrap his arms around Charles’s waist, and the telepath used Erik to stay upright.

They were quiet for a minute, as Erik hide his face in Charles’s hair, thinking. Charles, who was doing his best to not peek into Erik’s mind, intertwined his fingers with Erik’s.

“I’m a dad,” Erik whispered, moving his head so that he was resting on Charles’s shoulder once more.

Charles smiled, leaning further into Erik’s chest. “You are.”

Erik felt giddy and fuzzy, and dammit he’s more stoic than this. “Stop it,” Erik warned.

“I’m not doing anything,” Charles retorted. “It’s called feelings. We’ve been over this. They’re normal and pa-” he was interrupted by Erik pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Alright, alright, shutting up.”

Erik smiled, however, and hugged Charles tighter. “God, Charles, _I’m_ a father.”

“Of three clearly wonderful children,” Charles added. “Still objecting to being Lorna’s teacher?”

“Oh shut up,” Erik retorted, and shifted a bit as well as moving Charles so they two were facing each other, and sitting side by side. “I’m still not a teacher. But I’ll be a mentor.”

Charles beamed and moved forward to press his forehead to Erik’s. “You’re nervous,” he pointed out.

Erik sighed. “That obvious?”

“I don’t have to be a telepath to know that. You’ve been tightening the band on my watch since Lorna said something about her mother,” Charles retorted.

Erik looked down to the watch on Charles’s wrist. The watch he gave Charles on their two year anniversary was indeed tighter than normal. He winced and blinked and the metal band loosened a bit and Charles let out a sigh of relief. “You should have said something,” he chided, moving his left hand to Charles’s right wrist, to make sure it was okay.

Charles pulled his hand back. “I’m fine,” he assured him. “Now why are you still nervous, is my question.”

“I... I don’t think I’m father material. I never, never even thought of having kids. And now. I have three,” Erik admitted. He learned, from the first time he met Charles, that in the end, Charles will always get you to confess about anything and _everything._

Charles thought for a moment. “Erik. Do you remember the first two nights Lorna was here and how when she got nervous at dinner she’d bend the all the forks or spoons?”

Erik moved back slightly to nod before resting his forehead back on Charles’s.

“And she hasn’t done that since Monday night. Do you know why? Because _you_ taught her.” Erik was about to interupted but Charles kept talking, “Wait, let me finish. Not only had she gotten better with control, she also has been more open. She’s talking to other the students. Wanda is a lot less on edge, and isn’t always hovering by Lorna or Pietro. Pietro hasn’t been running and tripping everyone since you tripped _him_ that one day. See, Erik, you’re going to be a great father.”

Erik blinked, thinking of all the things Charles pointed out. He was right. Of course. It was Charles. Maybe he wasn’t ready to take on three kids by himself, but he wouldn’t be by himself, would he? He has the other teachers and he of course has Charles.

Erik relaxed a bit, and smiled. “Thank you,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Charles’s lips.

Charles grinned, looking proud. “I love you,” Charles commented and copied Erik’s movement.

Erik hummed. “I love you too.”

Charles smiled, and closed his eyes, keeping his forehead rested on Erik’s. The two were quiet for a moment, before Erik spoke up. “Is there something else you wanted to ask?”

Charles opened his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“When you want to ask a question, but you’re afraid of being intrusive you starting projecting a quiet hum, mentally not verbally,” Erik explained. “I may not be a telepath, but I know you.”

“You sound like me,” Charles teased.

“You also joke.”

Charles sighed, and smiled, pulling back to look at Erik. “If you’re a father, does that make me one too?”

Erik blinked, and raised an eyebrow, amused slightly. “We would have to be married for that.”

“Okay,” Charles said. “Then let’s get married.”

For the second time that day, Erik froze. His mind blank. Once again, taking in the weight of someone else's words.

Charles waited a bit, carefully looking at Erik’s face. “I would... Get down on knee but, you know, paralyzation.”

Erik was still frozen, and Charles was tapping his fingers on the bed. “Hm, you know, I probably... Uh probably should have gotten a ring... And thought this through a bit more... Well completely.”

Still no reaction. Charles swallowed, and shook his head, closing his eyes in thought. “Sorry, that was probably the worst pro-”

“-Yes-”

“-posal ever. And probably really bad ti-”

“-Charles, yes-”

“ming. That uh, sorry, we can just ig-” and then Charles was being kissed. Erik had one hand on Charles’s cheek, and an arm wrapped around Charles’s waist. Moving onto his knees to feel more comfortable.

 _Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Charles yes,_ Erik thought as he angled his head upwards, pressing harder onto Charles’s lips.

Charles had one hand on the bed to keep himself upright, as he slung his arm around Erik’s neck. _Really? Holy shit, really!?_

Erik smiled into the kiss, and pulled back, noses still touching and two breathing slowly by heavily. “Yes. God yes,” Erik whispered.

“Even if that was a really out of blue proposal?” Charles asked, laughing almost.

“Especially because it was out of the blue,” Erik breathed out. “You didn’t ask just because-”

Charles shook his head, their noses rubbing in the process. “No no no no, I uh. I was thinking about it since last month,” he admitted, blushing now. “But when Lorna asked... I don’t know. I just- I love you. I love waking up with you. I love falling asleep with you. I love teaching with you. I can’t see you without me, and I can’t see me without you.”

Erik was grinning by this point, and his throat tightened once more. “I already said yes,” Erik whispered, giving Charles another kiss.

“I know, I just wanted to give a speech. Isn’t that what people do?” Charles asked, face a bit flushed but smiling brightly.

“They also get a ring and don’t spring the question after their boyfriend just found out he was father,” Erik countered.

Charles laughed, and thought struck him. “Not boyfriend,” he said. “Fiance.”

Erik thought for a moment. “Fiance,” he repeated. “Charles Francis Xavier is my fiance.”

“And Erik Magnus Lehnsherr is _my_ fiance,” Charles stated, greeting before gasping. “Erik! Erik! Erik! I’m going to be a father!”

Erik laughed and flopped backwards onto the bed. “Charles, you’re already a father.”

Charles made a face, and moved to lay down next to him, resting his head on Erik’s chest as Erik wrapped his arms around Charles. “Yeah, but I mean in name and marriage.”

“Mmm. We’re both going to be fathers. And husbands,” Erik commented, closing his eyes.

Charles smiled. “Yes we are. And we’re going to be an even more annoying couple.”

Erik snorted. “You’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Charles countered, now closing his eyes. “Your dork that loves you very much.”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Erik blinked at the mess in the room. Papers everywhere, the couch tipped over, and just a huge mess. Normally, this wouldn’t be a big deal. Except for the fact that was his room. He had three suspects as to which child did this. Since they were all standing in his room.  It was either Kitty, Jean, or Ororo.

“Alright. Is anyone going to fess up?” Erik asked, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

The three kids looked at each and all shrugged. Erik sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You three understand that if no one takes blame, I have to punish all three of you, right?”

Jean made a face. “Mr. Lehnsherr, that’s not fair!”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Was it your fault?”

“N-No. I...” she trailed off and looked to the other two. “Okay y -yeah. But Kitty started it!”

“I did not! Ororo was the one suggested to coming in here!” Kitty said, pointing a finger to the dark skinned girl

Ororo shook her head. “Jean said it was okay!”

Erik ran the hand pinching his nose down his face, taking a slow breath. “Why- Why did you three come in in the first place?”

The three girls looks at each other.

“Erm... We,” Ororo thought for a second and shrugged.

Jean rolled her eyes. Being the oldest of the trio, at twelve, had it’s downfall as well. Especially relying on a eleven year old and a six year old for help.

“Girls,” Erik warned, using the teacher tone that he picked up from teaching Lorna.

“We’re a distraction,” Kitty, the youngest, admitted.

Jean snapped her eyes to Kitty. “We aren’t supposed to tell him!” she hissed.

Erik had a sense of dread rush through him. This is why Charles shouldn’t have him take care of kids without anyone else.

“Distraction?” Erik asked, not really ready to find out what else is happening. The kids just shrugged when the familiar metal sense of Charles’s wedding band and watch was nearing the door. However something was missing.

Ororo started grinning. “Close your eyes!”

Erik let out a short sigh but did was he was told. The door opened and he already knew it was Charles, but the fact that something was missing bothered him to no end. Soon there were two pair of hands that came from behind and were covering his eyes.

Erik would have made some retort about how he wasn’t peeking when a thought hit him. Charles shouldn’t be able to reach his head. Not since he got in the wheelchair.

“That’s what the surprise is,” Charles spoke, giddiness in his voice. Charles dropped his hand’s from Erik’s face and the metal bender spun on his heels.

Charles was _standing._ No chair. Standing. On his legs.

Charles was grinning. “Technically I’m on a these metal braces. I can’t actually exactly move my legs, but I can move the brace. So it’s like prosthetic legs without actually losing my limbs.”

Erik blinked, in a state of shock. Charles just laughed, and looked around the room.

“I said distract, not destroy,” he chided, stepping over to look at the three kids.

Kitty stuck her tongue out. “Jean can fix it.”

The redhead nodded, and held her hands out, moving all the papers and furniture back. “See, Professor, I was careful. And we didn’t know what else to do.”

Charles looked to Erik who was gawking at him, and Charles turned the kids. “Alright, alright. Thank you three, you can go back and play with the others.”

The kids grinned and ran out of the room. Leaving Charles with a very stunned Erik. Charles, shifted back and forth. On his feet. _Because he was walking._

“I’m just controlling the brace,” Charles reminded him.

Erik felt his throat constrict. Charles was walking. After these past six years, he was walking. Erik reached a hand out to place it on Charles’s cheek, making sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Charles smiled, and leaned into the touch. “I’m real. I’m here, _standing_ before you. Now please do talk. I’m not a fan of your shocked silences.”

“Sorry,” Erik whispered, stepping closer. “But you’re... You’re standing and- When did,” he gestured the metal around Charles’s leg, “this happen.”

“Hank, about a year ago, came up the design. I told him I didn’t need it. I was fine being in the chair. But he made the brace anyway, in case I changed my mind. I never did. Well didn’t,” Charles explained, a light blush on his face.

Erik rubbed his thumb along Charles’s cheek. “You didn’t want to walk before? Why? And what changed?”

Charles shrugged, and walked forward to wrap his arms around Erik’s waist. “I didn’t need it. There wasn’t any _need_ to walk then. I could get around easily, and it’s not like I can feel my legs so I just didn’t take it,” he explained, and then grew quiet.

Erik, who had his arms around Charles’s shoulders. Half of the reason due to him being used to it, and the other half afraid of touching the brace and breaking it. “And...?” Erik prompted when Charles didn’t seem like he was going to continue.

“I... I wanted to dance at my wedding.” he admitted. “And I need my legs for that.”

Erik pulled back from the hug a bit, grinning. “D-Dance?”

Charles nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t care if I roll or walk up the aisle. I just... I always wanted to dance at my wedding. It’s silly out loud.”

“Charles, most things you say out loud are ridiculous-”

“-Oh, thanks-”

“- _But_ ,” Erik continued, “That wasn’t silly. It was, and you know how much I detest this word, but it was cute. And sweet.”

Charles’s flustered smile turned in beaming grin. “It was cute?” Charles asked.

Erik let out a long sigh. “I’m not saying it again.”

Charles laughed, any embarrassment or uneasiness completely gone. “I was going to surprise you at the wedding but... Uh, seeing as I already fell on my face twice I changed my mind.”

Erik laughed, and shook his head. “And if I was in a state at shock at our wedding?”

“Well... Honestly, I may have snapped you out of it,” Charles mumbled.

Erik just gave another laugh and moved to hug his fiance once again, as well as giving him a quick kiss. “Do the kids know?”

“The students or yours?”

“Ours,” Erik corrected.

Charles smiled. “No. Only you, Hank, Jean, Kitty, and Ororo.”

Erik nodded. “Shall we go tell _our_ kids?”

“Yes we shall,” Charles answered.

Erik once again pulled back from the hug, in favor of taking Charles’s hand. Charles smiled, and two began walking towards to the stairs. Of course, they were moving a bit slowly as Charles still had a bit of trouble with the brace, but he was _walking_. And soon, in about a month, they two would be dancing.


End file.
